Crazy Love
by killajay
Summary: Takes place in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After Gohan discovers his new transformation, he starts think of his father in a different way.


Gohan landed a kick on goku's face only for it to not cause any damage.

Goku swung gohan away and powered down.

"Alright let's stop here."

Gohan nodded.

goku patted gohans shoulder and the two walked into the resting area.

Gohan took off his armor and got on the bed and started to rest while goku went in the shower .

He took off his armor and thought of chichi.

He laughed at the thought of her seeing Gohan as a ssj.

He went in the shower and washed hisself.

Gohan had just woke up from his dream and sat up.

"wow,I never knew we would get this far."

Even though his father had turned him into a super sayain He felt stronger than if he needed to let it loose .Suddenly he heard the bathroom door click and saw his father come out.

"Hey Gohan, it's your turn."

He nodded and grabbed a towel before in and closing the will change outstide later since his dad will be out in the "area".

Gohan turned on the shower and got in grabbing his wet it and scrubbed soap and washed his arms.

'I don't feel if I just power up it will go away.'

He sighed before closing his eyes and powered up.

"why is gohan's chi going up."

gohan stopped and felt different.

He got out the shower and looked in the mirror.

He gasped at his was...spiky?Suddenly he saw a piece move down on his face which was officially his bang.

"Gohan?"

gohan didn't know how to power back and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him.

Goku opened the door and saw gohan's hair.

"uh...son what happened to your hair?"

"uhm...e-electricity in the air?"

a spark went around gohan as goku raised an eyebrow.

"more like you got shocked."

the two went out and goku continued his hardcore training.

Gohan sat on the bed and put on his gloves.

"great now I regret this."

Suddenly Gohan turned to his father and felt different about him.

"Am I attracted to dad?"

He shook his head and put on his boots.

Gohan now didn't feel like putting on his he quietly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

He leaned against the wall and thought.

'Why do I all of sudden like him...that way?'

He then started feeling hisself and blushed when he relized what he was doing.

"kami this is wait he's not here."

But he didn't stop molesting hisself and continued to rub his wished it was his father's he imagined it he smiled to hisself as he got between his legs and slid to the floor.

Gohan however went past his member and felt his sucked his middle finger and stuck it inside him.

He held back his moan and went deeper inside hisself.

Next he stuck in his ring finger and held his head felt amazing.

He used his other hand's index finger to suck on while his did.

...

Goku stretched after his exercise and noticed gohan was gone.

...

"ho daddy yes!"

he fucked hisself faster with a tube and and sucked harder.

"oh fuck yes! Harder damnit!"

Gohan's screams took up the bathroom as he was on his got on his hand and knees while fingering his hole.

"Oh god!"

Goku thought his son snuck out while he was training and laughed before running around the whole place childly.

Gohan stopped to catch his breath and sat raised his eyebrow when he heard his father laughed.

"weird but okay."

He got up and walked out the bathroom and sat on the bed watching his dad play around.

Goku stopped and saw his son and blushed.

"oh s-so you were there."

He chuckled and walked in and sat next to him.

"why haven't you got changed yet?"

"I'll tell you dad I have to tell you something that might shock you."

"what it is son?"

"I well...sort of have a crush on you."

Gohan waited for his father's reaction.

"Gohan I-"

He was surprised that Gohan had kissed him. Goku didn't know what to do.

As if he heard him gohan pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"just kiss me."

Goku grabbed his son and kissed him while sitting him on his lap.

Gohan moaned and held his father's shoulders.

Goku put gohan on the bed and got ontop before connecting their lips together while taking off his armor.

Gohan stuck his tongue in his father's mouth.

Goku moaned and finally ripped off his pants.

the 2 made out for hours (since they are in the time chamber) untill finally they pulled for air.

Goku licked Gohan's cheek and his neck then went lower.

"haaa...dad."

Goku stopped and sat up and put his dick in Gohan's son took the message and started to suck his length.

"wow dad you're so big!"

Goku laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly while blushing.

Gohan rubbed it and started to suck again.

He is finally going to experience sex with his father.

Goku moaned and started to move his hip.

His son opened his mouth to let him move.

Goku moved faster and stopped before pre-coming.

Gohan and it up and laid his father down.

"Gohan what are you-"

Gohan put his finger to his father's lips.

"shhh..."

Gohan got on top of his father and slowly sat on his father's cock.

Goku groaned while holding the bedsheet.

Gohan opened one of his eyes half way and felt his father's thighs.

He smirked and got back up before going faster.

Goku grabbed his son's waist and moved with him.

Gohan went to his father and whispered.

"control me."

Goku smiled and moved his horny son up and down his gasped at the pain but Goku didn't do anything.

"isn't this what you wanted!?"

"y-yes!"

Goku smirked.

"then scream for it."

Gohan didn't know what he ment untill goku went faster.

" Yes daddy like that!"

"Oh Gohan damn!"

"ho Fuck faster!"

Goku slammed his son on his lap harder and felt his stomach bleed.

Gohan couldn't bare all this laid on his fathers chest and let fuck him fuck him.

"Yes damnit! Fuck make me feel good!"

Goku sat up and grabbed gohan's back.

"Daddy! Oh!"

Goku slammed his lips on Gohan and the two made out crazy.

next gohan got on his hands and knees while Goku pounded his ass.

"Oh god fuck me harder!Yes!"

He slapped Gohan's ass and went faster.

Goku couldn't stop as he felt hissef about to explode.

"Gohan!I'm gonna CUM!"

"Yeeees cum inside me!More!"

Goku turned super sayain and slammed harder.

Gohan's vision got blury as he screamed in more pleasure.

Goku then hit his special place over and over.

"Yaaaaaah father!"

Gohan then rubbed his member.

Goku gave his final slams before he rubbed Gohan as well to make him blow his load.

"Haaaaaaa!"

Gohan shot his first blow all over the bed which made Goku cum again.

The two panted and rested on the bed.

Gohan laid on his father's chest hair turned to a normal super sayain.

Goku covered them both with a blanket and whispered in Gohan's ear.

"I love you"

Gohan smiled.

"I love you too daddy."


End file.
